The Truth About ForNever
by xnever e v e r againx
Summary: Massie Block always wondered if there's such a thing as forever. She never imagined that the person to unveil it to her would be her worst enemy- Derrick. However when they're thrown into a house together, the secret is unleashed. Forever or ForNever? MxD
1. Story Of My Life

**The Truth About ForNever **

_33sheenaxzelos33_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__: I am not Lisi Harrsison, so therefore I own nuh-thing! NOTHING! Well, the plot is mine… but that's about it._

_OK, let me introduce myself, ahem ahem I'm around 13-16, so guess my age! You'll never guess it, hah! Anyways, this is my third clique fanfiction, and I plan to finish it!! WOOt! This does NAWT follow the CLIQUE plot, but rather my own, so_ _Enjoy! **I heart you!**_

* * *

_Do you believe in Forever? Or ForNever?_

_Forever? Or ForNever?_

It's a question that bugged me for years, and years. That is—until I meet _him. _Who is he, you ask? He is a person who finally gave me the answer to my question: Forever, or ForNever.

He is Derrick Harrington.

You see, like every other fairytale, I was the Queen Bee of my school— and he was Prince Charming—well, at least in the eyes of every single girl in the school. However, unlike every other Fairytale, instead of the innocent, sweet little girl that was supposed to play the leading female cast, I was the bitchy, slutty, whore whom all the guys chased after. And believe me, innocent and sweet is the last word in the dictionary that describes me.

Whatever.

Anyways, it's not like Derrick was anything like Prince Charming. He was the Playboy of Westchester High. He slept with, like, all the girls in our school, except for the teachers, LBRs, and … me.

And the only reason we didn't sleep together was because we hated each other. Like, as in despised, as in 'I wanna kill you.'

To be honest, I don't know why I'm like this. I mean, shit, I never imagined that I would become a friggen whore… but that's what happened. Perhaps none of this would have happened if my dad never died.

Fuck, I miss him so fucking much. I miss his smile; I miss how he never jumped to conclusions. I miss how he consoled me after my mom bitched at me-- which was, like, everyday. And what I miss the most was the bedtime stories that he used to read to me.

Every night my dad would regale me with Fairytale Stories. And I would always, always, think about the last phase that never failed to appear in every last sentence of every single, fucking Fairytale:

'_And they lived happily ever after.'_

Corny, much, right? No shit. But I would always wonder if I would ever get that happy ending in my corrupted-Fairytale life.

* * *

The death of my dad is what caused me to hate Derrick Harrington. It's Derrick's fault that my dad died—well actually his dad's, but whatever. When we were small, me and Derrick used to be, like, bestest buds. We promised that we would be friends FOREVER. (Gawd, there's that word again.) Anyways, our parents were like, best friends too. Our families were so friggen tight. Our dads were both doctors, and our moms were university friends. So, you see, it was a happy era of my life.

But one event changed it all.

When Derrick was seven, his mom was diagnosed with cancer. Derrick's dad, stricken with grief and terror, went overboard. He wouldn't let any doctor touch Derrick's mom, except for himself and my dad. However, because of the lack of help Derrick's mom got, the cancer spread much quicker than anyone expected.

Just half a year after she was diagnosed, Derrick's mom had to have an operation. Derrick's dad, being the dumbass he was, only allowed two doctors to perform the operation. Himself and my dad. As expected, the operation failed, and Derrick's mom died.

Derrick's dad couldn't get it through his head. He couldn't believe he let his wife die. Because of such pain and agony, he quit his job, and flew to the nearest bar, and drank, like, 20 bottles of beer.

My family was concerned—that was just putting it mildly, they searched the whole city looking for Derrick's dad. Finally, my dad found him in the bar, drinking his ass off. Because of the alcohol consumption inserted into Derrick's dad's body, his mental system and almost his physical system, shut down. My dad was forced to drive him home.

On the way home, Derrick's dad, being the fucking fatass he was, tried to jump out the window of the car. My dad, obviously, tried to stop him. In the middle of their fuss, a truck drove at the speed of 120 KM per hour, and hit the car.

And do you know what the fucking shit part about this story was?! The fucking part where Derrick's father survived, and mine died. It's Derrick's father's fault that my father died, yet he didn't even fucking die! Since when did the innocent die?!

Fuck this world.

It's no wonder I'm like this.

So here's my story, of my crap life, without the only person I truly loved—my father.

* * *

_So... how was it? Did you like it? Unfortunately, school just started and it's hard to keep on writing, however, your reviews keep me going. So I'd appeciate it if you would just take less than a minute to review. Reviews show me that you really do like this fanfiction, and that you guys care. So, the next chapter will be updated a day after the reviews reach 16! Thank you guys for your understanding. Love you so, so much. -33sheenaxzelos33 _


	2. Bye Bye

Hey guys,

I'm so so sorry. 

But I'm removing all my stories off of fanfiction.

I deleted all the other chapters, leaving only the first chapter. (I orginially had 6 in total)

Why?

Because, everytime I reread them, they seem more dull and tedious.

So I'm going to remake an account, (the username is still yet to be decided) and write new fanfics. :D

I'm keeping the first chapter as many of you have heard, there is plagiarism going around in both fanfiction & fictionpress.

Sorry and I love you, my awesome, sexy fans. 

-Crystal


End file.
